The Scent Of Wontons
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: Just an improv of Shifu and Po training. It's been a while since I've written for them and I've gotten much better. XD BTW, go see KFP 2! And no, this does not give ANY spoilers of the second movie. R&R


Po thought he had the red panda positioned vulnerably and right where he wanted him, but Shifu had his own little plan as well.

The red panda waited for Po's foot to strike out again, promptly cart wheeling out of his student's way. Rather than land on all fours, he balanced on two front paws and one back, anticipating Po's next move. He smirked at the confused look on the panda's face, probably wondering why he still had one foot tucked into the air.

The next kick came fast and Shifu didn't try to dodge it. He let it shove him back and suddenly struck his hovering foot into the dirt, the force of the kick causing him to launch into the air and over Po's head. He landed with a satisfied smirk in front of his young student; the smirk only widening as he watched Po's mouth hang like a door halfway off its hinges. He decided to further humor Po with a cocky relate-able remark.

"And _that's _how it's done."

"…That was TOTALLY awesome!" And Po was off, fan boy squeals and wide shiny green eyes and everything.

The Grandmaster heavily rolled his eyes and gave Po a swift tap on the head with his staff. "Panda, focus!" He sighed, giving an irritated face palm. "Let's try another exercise." He smirked. "The object of this one is to try and get me to the ground!"

Po clapped his hands together, digging one foot into the dirt and getting ready to spring. "Okay, let's do this! Let's go!" And he sprung.

Shifu kicked at his arms as they tried to grab him, smirking and dodging a sweep kick from the panda. He tried to run up Po's arm - and was halted instantly, practically in mid air. His lips twitched into a surprised smirk when he realized Po had him by the tip of his tail.

_Clever, I didn't expect this. _No, Shifu did expect his tail to be grabbed, but this was the first time Po ever had the knowledge to grab the tip rather than the base. Grabbing the base of his tail made it very easy for Shifu to kick at his hand. He couldn't this way. Regardless, he swung his foot out – to be instantly held by Po. He wobbled and fell forward into the dirt, grimacing as the panda lightly pushed him into the grass.

"Your tail is your downfall, Shifu!" Po laughed. "See the disadvantages of having a long fluffy tail?"

"It is NOT fluffy!" Shifu barked from the ground, sick of being teased of looking like a stuffed animal. "It's just bushy!" He wormed and wriggled, but the combination between having his feet and tail held as well as being pinned made him pretty immobilized.

But Shifu wasn't out of ideas yet. "Po!" came his muffled voice from the dirt. "I smell wontons!"

"Ohmygoshreally – WHERE?" Po shot up in an instant, eyes eagerly scouring the hilltop for signs of wontons. His greedy eyes shone as if a million yuan was being held out to him. Of course, wontons equals a million yuan to _him._"But.." His mouth hung in an adorable pout. "I don't see any-"

"_Hiyah!"_

And Po was flat on his stomach in the grass, a certain little red panda standing triumphantly on his back.

Shifu didn't put any weight on him or try to restrain his arms. No, he had a different plan in mind. One foot – the same one he used to make that wicked launch – was burrowed into a part on Po's back. It was impossible to resist a witty comeback.

"And your food obsession and gullibility is _your_ downfall, Dragon Warrior." He watched in amusement as Po flailed his arms at him and he promptly stepped on them.

"Oh, haha.." Po said sarcastically, trying to hide his amusement. "For your information, Master, it's my _motivation!_" he said proudly. "And geez, could you stoop anymore low?"

The red panda's eyes held a fond and mischievous twinkle. "Path to victory?" he reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah.." Po mumbled with a long suffering eye roll. "Weakness..find it..blah blah, I get it. No need to rub it in."

Shifu's ears flattened back for a split second, then he smirked. "Lucky for me that you have such an easy weakness."

"Yeah, yeah, but I promise that I ain't falling for that ever again!"

Shifu laughed. "Don't make promises that you _surely _cannot keep."

Panda pout. "Meanie."

Shifu leaned back slightly from where he was half crouched, half sitting on Po's back. "Granted. So, care to lay there all day? Want to try getting up?"

The panda blew a short raspberry into the air. "Oh, _pfff,_ please! You make it sound like it's such a challenge! You're barely even touching m-" He tried to get up. "Wha?" And couldn't. "What the - ?" He tried again. "How on earth-?" And still couldn't. "HOW? What kind of Kung Fu-ey magic is this?"

By now, Shifu was hunched over, face buried into his robed knee, desperately trying to keep from bursting out laughing and tumbling off the panda.

"Hey – come on, man! How are you doing this? Let gooo! This isn't faaaair!" Po wailed, kicking his legs and growing annoyed by the sound of his teacher's muffled laughter.

"Pr-pressure point," the red panda got out through a few laughs. He lifted his foot from where he buried it into Po's back.

"...You evil evil little squirrel." He grinned when Shifu's ears went back and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, you have to teach me that! That was so cool!" His face flushed in embarrassment. "Kung Fu magic... Oh hey, wontons!"

Shifu's ear tilted. "What?" Sure enough, his youngest student, a Russian Blue kitten was making her way up the hill with a steaming plate of wontons. "Oh..well.." He blinked, kindly stepping off his student and allowing him to scurry up to Kurisu. "That's.." He tilted his head, remembering when he fooled Po with the hoax of wontons earlier.

Po grinned at him. "I guess that tiny nose is actually more stronger and effective than those GINORMOUS ears of yours!" And he actually had the audacity to grab one of the "ginormous" ears and wiggle it for added effect.

Shifu swatted him away. His mouth hung slightly agape at the low blow he should have been expecting. "I'll keep that comment in mind next time you ask me to let you go."

"Huh? Aw, crud."

The red panda strode towards Kurisu, hands tucked behind his back. He eyed the wontons, the kitten...and then glared.

"And where did you get these? I don't recall them being on the menu the servants were cooking today."

"Um..." the blue kitten's ears went back sheepishly, nervously. "They were."

Shifu's eyes widened at her blatant lie. He gripped the peach staff much tighter in warning. "Kurisu.."

"Okay, I made them!" she cried guiltily, bowing in shame. "I'm sorry, Shifu chan! I just – I got tired of training, so I-"

Shifu cut her off, giving her wrist a punishing slap with Oogway's staff and only further glowering as she tearfully rubbed her wrist. "First off, you are never to lie to me!" he hissed. "And secondly, young lady, you were supposed to practice your forms!"

"O-oh.." Po came to his adopted sister's aid. "Give her a break, Master Shifu. She was practicing all morning and..." His nostrils flared from the mouthwatering scent of the wontons. "And... ohhhh! Those smell so good!" he whined.

The red panda was prepared to reprimand them, remind them that they weren't to eat again until that evening, but their pleading childish stares finally did him in. "...Fine. Two each. That's _it._" He took two himself. "See if the five want any."

Kurisu nodded and obediently hurried off.

Po slid down the base of the tree with his master. "Well, that was harsh. I didn't realize Oogway's staff could be such a painful weapon."

"Oh, you've seen nothing," Shifu mildly responded, biting into his wonton. "I've lost count of how many times that staff swatted me in my youth. Well, more so my teenage years." He grinned.

"Ouch," Po smirked, then laughed, "So, what did you think of my new "grab-your-tail" technique?"

"Well I was wondering how long it would take you to catch on," he responded, absently sucking on his chopsticks.

"Did you ever attempt to grab Oogway's long tail?"

And Shifu spat out his chopsticks. "Oh heavens - _NO._" He shook his head rapidly, eyes wide. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no._" He grinned. "That is pure suicide." He shuddered. "With the _worst _death possible."

Amused, Po turned to him. "How?"

"Oh, he'd – no. Forget it, I am not giving you _ANY _ideas."

"Oh, come on!" Po laughed. "Scaredy cat! And who's to say I'd ever do it to you?"

Shifu slowly shook his head, pursed lips turning to a smile. "No – you _would._ I _know_ you, Panda." He laughed. "Anyways, let's get back to training." He hopped up, grabbing his staff. "But first, I want to finish my won – hey!" He looked just in time to see Po stuff his last wonton into his mouth.

Po sat there, mouth bulging with his master's snack. A drop of drool ran from his mouth as he asked him,

"...You wan' 'fome?"

xxxxxxxx

_(Just a little improv. It's been a while since I've written for these two. I'm getting better at them. And of course, Kurisu is still as cute as always. Oh, that's right. No one on FF knows her. She's my 16 year old kitty student of Shifu, and has no knowledge of Kung Fu or the respect that is supposed to be directed to your master. "Shifu chan" XD)_


End file.
